Witches and Wizard
by Vval
Summary: This is a Charmed/Harry Potter Crossover, my first fic including Harry Potter, Hope you like it! *PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!  
  
  
This is a Charmed/Harry Potter Crossover, my first fic including Harry Potter, Hope you like it! *PLEASE REVIEW*  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Prue arrives at the P3 an sees her sisters at the bar "Hey!"  
"Hi Prue" Phoebe says  
"How was work today?" Piper asks  
"It was ok, I had to take pictures of a cute baby for the cover of a magazine The only problem was that the baby didn't like the woman who was holding him, so he wouldn't stop crying!" Prue said "How was your day?" she asked to both sisters  
"Well I had to get the club ready for tonight and Phoebe helped me!" Piper replied and Pheebs nodded.   
*************************  
After closing the club the sleepy sisters went home, they were all tired, but happy that none of them had to work early next day.   
Phoebe waited for her sisters to go to bed and ran up to the attic, she needed to find a way to bring Cole back to her world, but when she touched the BOS, she had a premonition  
*** The Charmed Ones, were standing in front of a man who looked like a ghost , he killed the three of them and there was nothing they could do about it, he seemed too powerful***  
"Prue, Piper!" She called and the two sisters came running upstairs  
"Phoebe what happened?" Piper asked worried  
"What were you doing up here with the book?" Prue said  
"I Came to look for a way to bring Cole back…"  
"Phoebe!" Piper said  
"Don't 'Phoebe' Me, let me finish! But when I touched the cover of the BOS I had a Premonition and I saw a man, actually a Ghost or something like that killing us!"  
"Any ideas who the ghost was, how he killed us?!" Prue asked.  
"No but there was a strong green light and a mark on our foreheads after he killed us."  
"Ok, search the book see if you can find anything that looks like him Phoebe!" Prue said and Phoebe started searching the book.  
"LEOOOOOO" Piper yelled and some blue sparkles appeared  
"What happened?" Leo asked   
"Phoebe saw a demon ghost killing the 3 of us, you need to check with the elders see if you can find anything about him, hurry go!" Prue said and Leo orbed out.  
After a while Leo orbed back looking really worried, the sisters were still in the attic helping Phoebe with the book. "So?" Prue asked  
"Well, you're in great dangerous, the demon Phoebe saw in her premonition is not really a demon, he used to be a powerful wizard who turned to the dark side, that makes him even more powerful, nobody could ever vanquish him, once a boy defeated him, and he was only a baby, nobody knows how he did it, the wizard's name is Voldemort and the little boy's name is Harry Potter, a very famous Wizard."  
"Oh great so now we need to find a boy who is a wizard to save our butts?!" Piper said.  
"Alright fine but how can we find this Harry Potter boy?" Prue asked  
"Try to find Voldemort in the book maybe there is something about Harry there!" Leo said as Phoebe was still searching the book. "Found it!" She yelled  
"What does it says?" Prue asked  
"It confirms all that Leo said, plus that the Voldemort guy killed both Harry Potter's parents leaving the little boy alive, and once more that nobody knows how the boy took all the powers away from such a powerful wizard."  
"No spell to vanquish Voldemort or any clues how to find Harry?" Prue asked and Phoebe Shook her head "Nope!"  
"Harry in is Hogwarts, a school of Wizardry and Witchcraft, at Great Britain but we can't get there you guys need to come up with a spell to summon Harry." Leo explained  
The girls looked at each other, as Phoebe continued searching the book.  
"I know" Prue said "We can use the spell to bring Melinda mixed with the Belthazor spell and track Harry instead!" She picked up a piece of paper and the book and started writing "You guys can go downstairs I'll call you when I'm done" She said, Piper and Leo left but Phoebe said "I'll help you Prue!" And the sisters started working on the spell.  
"Piper! We're done!" Phoebe yelled and both Piper and Leo came upstairs. The three sisters made a circle and started chanting holding hands.  
"White magic calling for help, Reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the wizard Potter here." They said together.  
  
*************************   
"No Harry is this way!" Hermione said holding his arm   
"This way Harry!" Ron said holding his other arm  
"Guys if we're going to find that book we need to know where to start looking and..."  
Harry couldn't finish his sentence he felt a weird force taking him and he had no idea what was happening he could still feel Mione's and Ron's hand on both his arms, and suddenly they were standing in front of three women and a guy.  
"What the hell did you do Ron?" Hermione asked  
"Me? I didn't do anything this is all your fault!" he replied  
"Wasn't this spell supposed to bring ONE boy???" Piper asked  
"Yes, but maybe we added something that we shouldn't!" Phoebe replied  
"Or maybe the power of three was too strong for that spell." Prue continued.  
All of them just stood looking at each other and the kids had no idea what was going on.  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think and if you think I should write more, thanks a lot!  
  
Val AKA Prudence, the Slytherin witch!  
  



	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
The three kids were sitting in the kitchen table while Piper was making some tea, Prue, Phoebe and Leo were standing near the kids  
"Ok, so this means that Voldemort is here in San Francisco and you want ME to help you??" Harry asked  
"Well our book said that you have the power to defeat him!" Phoebe replied  
"Besides, we're three witches and we're very powerful too maybe all of our powers together can vanquish him, and we also got some extra help!" Prue said looking at Ron and Mione.  
"How can you be witches if you never went to Hogwarts or any other school for witches?" Mione said.  
"They are different kind of witches, their powers come from lots of generations, their wisdom come from only one book, and they have to stay in this world to protect the humans from people like Voldemort." Leo explained  
"You're lucky you don't have to study for test like we do, you should see how big out books are!" Ron said and Mione kicked him under the table. Phoebe smiled at him.  
"Ok, so what exactly do you want me to do? How are we supposed to find Voldemort and when we do how are we supposed to get rid of him?" Harry asked sounding really worried.  
"You don't know how to vanquish him???" Phoebe asked  
"Phoebe!" Prue said.  
"No I don't" Harry said "I have no idea, Dumbledore said that what defeated him last time was the love my mother felt for me, she died trying to protect me and that's why I survived but still I have no idea how to kill him!"  
Piper gave the kids some tea and cookies and asked "Who is Dumbledore?"  
"You don't know him? You're witches and you don't know Alvus Dumbledore?" Mione asked and in a superior tone she explained "He's one of the greatest wizards ever, the only one who Voldemort is afraid of, and he takes care of Hogwarts too. I think we should go back to Hogwarts it's stupid staying here, there we have lots of other witches and Dumbledore to protect us, I don't know why you took us here in the first place, when you should go there look for Harry!" She finished  
"Because" Prue started feeling kinda mad to the girl who was trying to tell THE CHARMED ONES what to do "if we go to Hogwarts we wont be able to protect the innocents, and Voldemort can kill lots of people while we're there and I AM NOT willing to let that happen!" She said looking at Hermione.  
"I agree with you but we need to find a way to help you before he gets here." Harry said "We don't have our wands or anything!"  
"Your what?"  
"Our wands" Ron said "You don't use wands either? How do you use your powers and cast spells without your wands?"  
"With this?" Phoebe said showing them both her hands  
"I have my Wand with me." Mione said taking holding her wand. "But I won't use it"  
"Why not?" Ron asked surprised  
"Because we're not allowed to use our magic outside Hogwarts! And I don't think the rules change here in San Francisco!!!"  
"But this is a different situation, you're here to help them, you need to use your magic for the greater good." Leo said  
"I don't wanna get in trouble and end up at Azkaban!" Mione replied  
"Azka what?" Piper asked  
"Never mind, she's just babbling..." Ron told Piper  
"Leo I think maybe you should check with the elders to see if..." Phoebe stopped when she noticed Harry's scar "That's the mark, the one I told you about form my premonition!" She said pointing at the boy's head and Prue, Piper and Leo, took a closer look  
"I got that scar when Voldemort attacked me it's the mark that shows evil killed you, he was really close, he almost killed me..." He said and covered the scar with his hair.  
"What were you saying Phoebe?" Leo asked  
"That maybe you should go check with the Elders see what they think about this, see if they can or not help us!"  
"Check with who?!" Hermione asked  
"The Elders, you don't know them?" Piper asked sarcastically and Ron and Harry laughed, and Leo orbed out.   
  
  
Please Review!!!  



	3. 3

Chapter 3:  
  
While Leo orbed 'Up There' to talk to The Elders, the six of them decided to go up to the attic and check once more the BOS, they were getting there when the entire house started shaking!  
"What's happening?" Hermione asked  
Prue looked at the kids who looked frightened, and at her youngest sister who knew exactly what was going on but still looked really scared  
"Don't worry it's just an earthquake!" She said with a soft smile.  
"JUST an earthquake?" Ron said, seconds later it stopped shaking, Harry Ron and Hermione were pale and still shaking. Phoebe was also pale, but not because of the earthquake.  
"Prue, Piper can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked  
"Yes, sure!" Prue said  
"Well why don't you go talk to Prue and I'll see what I can do for them?" Piper said looking worried at the kids, Phoebe nodded, Piper took the kids back to the kitchen and gave them some more tea.  
"It's ok now, it was not a strong one!" Piper said  
"Oh I can imagine how the strong ones must be!" Ron said  
Piper smiled at him and gave them the tea  
"Does that always happens here in San Francisco?" Harry asked  
"Yes a lot, that's why we got used to it!" she answered, Hermione was too scared to talk.  
  
******************************  
  
"What is it Pheebs?" Prue asked  
"Prue you know what happens when we have an earthquake!" She said  
"The house shakes?" Prue said smiling  
"No Prue! I'm talking about the woogieman!"   
"Phoebe! We vanquished him! Twice actually! Don't worry!"   
"How can I not? I mean grams vanquished him years ago and he came back anyway!"  
"I know that but still, it took him about ten years to get enough power and be able to come back, we vanquished him what, two, three years ago? And the only reason he came back was because Abraxas was reading the book backwards remember? I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Pheebs!"  
"I don't know Prue..."  
"C'mon Phoebe, we have something more important to worry about right now, we need to find Lord Voldemort before he finds us!"  
They started looking for more info about Voldemort again, Prue was searching the BOS and Phoebe the internet, about half an hour later, both Prue and Phoebe couldn't find anything, Piper was still in the kitchen talking to the kids, when Leo orbed back in the attic.  
"I think we have more problems!" He said  
"What? What else is wrong?" Phoebe asked  
"The kids cant help us with Voldemort?" Prue said  
"No, I mean I don't know, I didn't have time to ask them about the kids!" Leo said  
"What? Why?"  
"They think there is someone else after you besides Voldemort Prue!" Leo said  
"Who?" The girls asked  
"They're not sure, but they're trying to figure out."  
With that they heard Piper yelling from the kitchen "Prue, Phoebe, help!"  
  
*************************  
  
They ran downstairs to find a dark shadow coming from the basement, the dark shadow they used to call The Woogieman!  
"I knew it!" Phoebe said  
"What's the spell? I cant remember the spell!" Piper said while trying to freeze the shadow and protecting the kids who looked even more scared  
"You can't freeze me witch!" The shadow said "I'm back and I'm more powerful, Lord Voldemort is helping me, this time you wont vanquish me!"  
After the shadow said that Harry started to feel his scar burning, like he always did when Voldemort was around, Ron and Hermione looked worry to their friend, he was about to faint and they knew it.  
"Hurry with that spell!" Hermione yelled, when Ron had and idea, he grabbed Hermione's Wand and said "Lumos!" the wand became a flashlight, the shadow became smaller but soon got back to it's original size.  
The girls were still trying to remember the spell, when Prue started "I am light, I am one too strong to fight"  
"Yes that's it" Piper yelled but when she turned to see her baby sister, the shadow was all over her.  
"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper said  
"Phoebe you're stronger, you know that, we need you to say the spell with us!" Prue said, Phoebe nodded and they started saying the spell together  
"I am light, I am one too strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell. Go away and leave my site, and take with you this endless night."   
The shadow was getting smaller and smaller but not going away  
"I said I'm too strong for you Witches!" The shadow said with a laugh  
"You need to chant the spell with us!" Prue said to the kids and the six of them started saying   
"I am light, I am one too strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell. Go away and leave my site, and take with you this endless night."  
  
When the six of them said the spell the 4th time, the shadow finally disappeared.  
"Everybody ok?!" Prue asked  
"Yeah" They all said, Harry could still feel some pain on his scar, but it was going away.  
"If Voldemort had enough power to send that shadow he must be powerful again..." Harry said  
"I agree, and WE don't have the power to go up against him." Hermione finished "I still think we should go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore about this..."  
"No, if this Voldemort guy sent the woogieman, He might send other demons, we need to stay here!" Phoebe said  
"I'll see if I can get the elders to talk to Dumbledore." Leo said orbing out.  
"Ok, what do we do while he's not back?" Piper asked  
"What can we do? We wait!" Phoebe said  



End file.
